


Fanclub Envy

by stillskies



Series: BLEACH!verse [2]
Category: Bleach, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidou is being stalked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanclub Envy

Kaidoh Kaoru had never really known how to handle the girls that flocked to him after the Seishun Gakuen tennis team had beaten Rikkaidai Fuzoku. It wasn’t that Kaidoh disliked girls- usually, anyway- it was just that he didn’t have much experience dealing with them outside of Ryuuzaki Sakuno, who had been making herself scarce after seeing Echizen and Momoshiro last week.

“Kaidoh,” he heard and turned around to find Inui standing on the outskirts of the girls.

“Inui-senpai,” Kaidoh called, wincing at the desperation that carried in his voice. 

Inui smirked and rooted through his tennis bag, withdrawing his green notebook. Kaidoh paled. How could Inui-senpai be taking data at a time like this?

The data tennis player jotted down a few notes and looked around before scribbling something else. Seemingly satisfied, he placed the notebook back in his bag and waded through the group of girls, grabbing Kaidoh’s hand when he was close enough. “We are going to be behind on your menu if we do not leave now.” He turned to the gaggle of fangirls. “Kaidoh must train.” Without another word, he began to pull Kaidoh through the crowd.

He dragged Kaidoh around the corner and pushed him into a bush, following behind a second later. “There is a fifty-two percent chance that they will follow after fifteen seconds,” he whispered to his clearly startled kouhai.

Kaidoh, who figured he should be used to his senpai’s way of doing things, merely replied, “Fshuu,” and glared at the ground. Inui had yet to release his hand, but Kaidoh didn’t mind. Not really.

Seconds later he heard giggling and scuffling feet. He didn’t look up. If he looked up, he would be seen. He didn’t blend in like Inui, who, when Kaidoh had glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, was staring at the girls shuffling passed.

When the girls were out of sight, they stayed behind the bush for another minute before the taller boy stood up, signaling that the coast was clear. Kaidoh followed his senpai out of the bush and on to the street. 

“Fshuu, Inui-senpai,” he started, “maybe we should skip training today.”

“Nonsense,” Inui replied. “We only have one more problem to take care of and then we can be on our way to the river to perfect your Boomerang Snake.” Having said that, Inui walked three feet down the sidewalk and stood in front of a rather large bush.

“Inui-senpai?” Kaidoh questioned. Perhaps his senpai had finally lost it? 

Without preamble, Inui reached behind the bush and pulled two people from behind it. One looked to be in high school and had outrageous orange hair, while the other appeared to be an adult dressed in all black with a – wait, was that sword attached to his hip? 

“Che, what the hell d’you think you’re doing?” the orange haired teen yelled.

“Kaidoh does not appreciate being stalked,” Inui informed the two, sunlight glinting off of his glasses dangerously. “Do you, Kaidoh?”

“Fshuu,” was the only reply. Kaidoh hadn’t even been aware that he was being followed, so how could he know if he appreciated it or not? 

Inui nodded, as if expecting that answer- which he probably was, Kaidoh thought- before continuing. “Nor do I appreciate my kouhai being followed by such suspicious looking men.”

“It was his idea!” mumbled the man in black. 

“What?” cried the orange haired teen. “You’re the one who said that kid,” at which Kaidoh was pointed at, “has a bigger fanclub than me! I mean, come on! If that wasn’t a challenge, then I don’t know what is!”

Kaidoh listened to the two strangers fight. Kaidoh, as far as he knew, didn’t have a fanclub. Inui-senpai, Tezuka-buchou, Echizen, Kikumaru-senpai, and Fuji-senpai, sure. Even Oishi-senpai and Kawamura-senpai probably had fanclubs, but not him.

“There is a fifteen percent chance that you had ulterior motives,” Inui cut in, drawing Kaidoh’s attention back to the three of them. “Five percent chance that your ulterior motive involves something that I would not approve of you doing to Kaidoh. Three percent chance that you are even aware of the motive.” Kaidoh stared at his senpai as the taller boy paused. “Eighteen percent chance that the two people hiding in the tree to my right would be very angry if you went through with your plan. One hundred percent chance that should you continue to follow Kaidoh, you will be the first to try the latest version of my Super Energy Inducing Inui Juice, version two.”

Kaidoh shook his head. Better them than him, he thought before his attention was drawn to the tree where two tall willowy men had appeared. One was blonde and dressed in a blue t-shirt and black jeans, while the other man had blue hair and glasses. Were they following him, too?

“Damnit Fai!” the man in black screamed. “I thought I told you not to follow me!” 

“But,” the blonde responded, patting the black man on the head, “you didn’t even know you were being followed.”

“Of course I knew I was being followed, you damned mage!” came the indignant shout.

“Kuro-pii loves me!” Fai sang.

Kaidoh frowned while the man in black growled, “Just because I know I’m being followed doesn’t mean I love you, you idiot!”

“You’re name is Kerropi?” Kaidoh asked the man in black.

Before the older man could respond, the orange haired teen started to howl with laughter.

“Oh shit!” the orange haired teen wheezed, “I can’t believe I didn’t think of that!”

The blue haired man, who had stayed silent throughout the entire exchange, “I wouldn’t laugh so hard, Strawberry,” he drawled.

‘Strawberry’ blushed. “Damnit Ishida! Can’t you let me have even a little bit of fun?” he pouted.

Inui, who had dropped Kerropi and Strawberry, moved to stand beside Kaidoh. He started to root through his bag and pulled out a water bottle. Inui’s name was written in careful kanji down the side. Kaidoh knew that water bottle, knew even better that what was inside it was most certainly not water.

“You two must be thirsty,” Inui addressed Kerropi and Strawberry with a smirk, and Kaidoh shivered. He knew that smirk. That smirk meant bad things. “If you’d like, I have some water left over from practice.”

Kerropi and Strawberry were pouting still, and Kaidoh thought they looked even more ridiculous than Momoshiro when he did his Dunk Smash. 

“I’m sure Kuro-pii here won’t want any. He’s a chicken, you see, and thinks that you'll take away his precious sword,” Strawberry replied, taking the water bottle. He took a long swig before Kerropi yanked the drink away.

“I’m not a chicken, Kurosaki,” he growled before downing the rest of the contents.

Kaidoh didn’t have a chance to blink before the two men collapsed. He watched as the blonde, Fai, started poking Kerropi.

“That’s some powerful water you have,” Fai said with a smile. 

“We apologize for these two,” the blue haired man- Ishida, if Kaidoh remembered correctly- responded. “They are determined to figure out who is sexier, and I made the mistake of mentioning fangirls.”

“Yup! They’ve been stalking any poor boy that has gaggles of girls around them,” Fai piped up.

Kaidoh shook his head. “Fshuu,” was his only response.


End file.
